My Mysterious Magnificence
by maxpower1017
Summary: When the bond of drool brings forth new life, a boy listens as this is how his parents met each other.


Sitting on the couch looking aimlessly around the room, a young boy with dark blue curly hair stays awake. Through the next couple of minutes of waiting with background sounds. The noise in the kitchen was his mother which was cleaning up dinner. Just like him, she had dark blue hair but unlike him his hair was curly just like his father.

"Mom." The young boy said getting his mothers attention away from cleaning the dishes. "Yes? What is it dear?" She stepped out of the kitchen drying her hands with a cloth. "When is dad coming home?" His voice was soft and patient, waiting for his mother to speak.

"He should be home in a hour." The mom looked at the clock which it read: ten, fifteen. Looking back at the young boy who was sitting looking at the clock as well. "It's late, time for bed." She walked toward her son who did not make a fuss but just nodded.

"I wish I can see dad come home." He said as his mother picked him up by the sides and carrying him to his room. "You see him off everyday and you will see him again tomorrow in the morning." The mom spoke in a kind manner to reassure her son. "It's not the same."

"Kazuki, you need sleep." She said as they came into the young child's room. In such a room, had the poster of the number one hero named 'Deku'.

"Okay." Said the boy finally giving up to refuse staying awake. His mother placed him onto the bed and brought the sheets to cover him.

The mom saw the eyes of her son. Just like her his pupils were a bit smaller than the man of the house but unlike her instead of the pure black of the irises it was a dark blue. It held some disappointment in those eyes which it always does come towards dusk.

She mentally signed.

"Kazuki, want to hear a story?" The question brought a bit more light in the boy's eyes. He nodded. She smiled at that, it's how she communicated with people and now she saw it in her own child.

"This is a story of how I met your father." That statement brought curiosity and enthusiasm in the boy's mood as he never heard her mother talk about this particular story all the other ones where about UFO and heroes.

"Okay so this story takes place ten years ago. Your father and I went to the same middle school. We just so happen to live in the same apartment complex."

Ten years ago...

Waking up in the soft bed, her vision was adjusting to the light coming through the blinds. Thankfully, her long bangs covered most of the light. Getting up with a soft moan of discomfort. She turn to her side to plant her feet on the ground getting most of her system ready to wake up and stand up.

Standing on her two feet, she then made her way towards the kitchen where several boxes still staked on top of each other.

Morning call was being answered after she dressed into her new school uniform and eating her breakfast. Upon leaving, she reminded herself that she needed to unpack a bit more once she came back home.

The walk towards school wasn't far, relatively only ten-fifteen minutes. Once she had arrived at the schools office, arrangements were made so she can get her class set up.

That took an unexpected ten minutes.

Soon later she was following suite of a teacher in direction of class. The girl was not much of a talker to begin with and the teacher did not care in the slightest. It was obvious to tell that her teacher for this year and the next was going to be laid back, not that she mind of course.

When she was introduced to the class her thoughts weren't exactly focused on the introduction but rather the incoming lessons she will undergo.

"You will be sitting next to Midoriya. Midoriya, raise your hand."

Her teacher pointed out. That got her attention. Looking towards at the end was a shaken arm, raised to get her attention. She started walking towards the nearby empty seat next to the nervous boy.

She did not pay any mind. Once she sat down then she can focus on her studies. The bag was set on the side of the table. Her school supplies set and ready to be used. Then the lunch nap she intended to take.

"Umm H-Hi."

A voice drove her attention away from her desk. She looked down at the seemingly nervous peer. His green-curly hair accompanied by the freckles on his cheeks and those emerald eyes.

"I-I am I-Izuku Midoriya. i-if...y-you have any q-questions just ask."

His timid voiced offered her future assistance if she needed and to acknowledge that she just nodded and said "thanks."

Studies were alright in her part, she did well but it didn't interest her in the slightest. Soon as lunch came around she put her head down letting her straight hair fall over her eyesight and into slumber.

Time had passed, not that much considering that it was still lunch time when she was abruptly awaken.

"Urabe-San!"

Three or four voices came around her and caused her to slightly raise her head in confusion. Her vision half-lid up to meet the expressions of a small group of girls huddled around her desk.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"How was your old middle school?

"Come on! Join us for lunch Urabe-San!"

All of them encouraging her to tell about herself yet...she rather nap.

"No thanks."

She had waved them off before slumping her head back on to the wooden desk. Thankfully she was left alone for the rest of lunch.

During somewhere between the second or third to last class of the day. As the lesson went on, and led pencils meet the sheets of paper in her notebook. Something pauses her thoughts.

Looking slightly towards the boy who introduced himself on her first day here. She can hear a clear but soft voice speaking in her mind.

'You see him? That boy. He will be your first * partner.'

That thought was something to chuckle at. The boy next to her would be...woah that is funny. It started of as a quick chuckle in real time. Then soon became a hilarious laughter which sent the girl on the floor kicking her the empty air as she clutches her stomach. It took a while but her outburst came to end.

Without any mind to her classmates and apologizing to the teacher for disrupting the lesson. She said back down as if nothing had happen. Leaving looks from everyone especially from the boy next to her.

As the day went on, so did her studies. After the last class of the day, she decided to nap a bit. That "bit" turned out to be longer than before.

Feeling a nudge on her shoulder. She looked up reluctantly to see her the person causing her to wake up. Looking up to see the emerald eyes of his she was left still in a daze with her from her nap.

To see him move back in surprise with a blood rushing to his cheeks. He spoke.

"U-Urabe-San... school is...out. S-Shouldn't you head home?"

That drew the girl to looked at the afternoon sun. She over-napped...again.

"Yea. It seems so." She agreed while getting up. Not paying attention to the two water bottles on the corner of her desk. Grabbing one without a second thought, subconsciously thinking the one she had grabbed was hers.

She thanked the boy before walking out. Just before reaching for the door handle.

"W-Wait."

That caused her to look back. Seeing the boy nervously point at himself more specifically towards his mouth.

"Y-You still h-h-have some drool on your mouth." He spoked in stutters but she managed to comprehend well by raising her left arm to wipe around that area pointed. Indeed she was drooling.

"Thanks." She said back as she left home for the rest of the day.

In the Present...

"So you met dad, in middle school of your second year?

The child asked as the mother nodded.

"Your father was very timid back then so a lot of simple sentences were turned into paragraphs of stutters." She told the boy.

"Wait. Didn't that get annoy you?." He asked curiously.

"To my surprise, no. At the time I was patient." More like didn't really care. "So as he and I started talking his tone became more confident and not withdrawing."

"Oh. So wait you mentioned about you hearing a voice in your head? About dad being your "partner"?"

"You will probably understand better once your older. For now let's get you bed." She excused herself from that question. It would be way to embarrassing for her to tell her own son.

"Mom...I want to wait till~"

The child's complaining ended when the main door opened of their home. With the most excitement rushing through the boy. He raced out to the hallway towards the main entrance.

"Wait! Kazuki!" She was surprise by the boy's actions but smiled how he did ended up inheriting some of her traits not just not most of the physical aspect of course.

To the child his feet were small but chattered fast towards his father. "Dad!" He called out to meet a surprised look from his parent. Kazuki hopped from the floor to the arms of his dad.

"Hey! Kazuki, your still up?"

"Yea! I wanted to wait for you!" The child exclaimed in excitement and joy. He felt the arms of his father raising up to his height in a hug.

"What are doing up this late?" Sounding happy to see his boy when coming home, yea he never got that these days. Mostly because his son needs to sleep being a four year old and a growing child. Considering he was a hero that works the whole day, it is hard to even have a day with his family. But that changes tomorrow.

"Mom, was telling me a story!" Yea another one about UFO's. That brought a chuckle underneath his breath. Right on cue the young woman stood before the father and son.

"About how I met you." She spoke as her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Really now? How far did this lore went up too?" The lean hero asked his son.

"Mom's first day! When she first met you!" The child exclaimed happily. The joy radiated towards both parents. Luckily the father can give his son and wife some good news.

"Hey kiddo, I am on a day off tomorrow and the next day. Since it's the weekend, we can go out and have some fun as a family."

That brought the child to even more joyous levels. Even the mother was smiling while revealing her eyes to her husband.

"But first things first..." Kazuki felt the soft gentle hands around his cheeks.

"You need sleep. Otherwise you won't be able to have fun with your dad tomorrow, unless you want to sleep in that is?" She told her son in more dearest manner. It didn't get the child down though, it only made him more enthusiastic about the next two days.

"Okay!"

To that response, the father walked Kazuki to the child's bedroom. After laying him down and tucking him in. They both said there goodnights.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Kazuki." The adult was joined by his partner to greet their child a nice farewell into slumber.

Once upon closing the door, both adults smiled to each other before heading of to their bedroom.

"He seemed to really enjoy the story." Izuku said nicely as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"It's a story about us. Not some myth or legend. He's always one for truth of a myth and we are his proof." She grasp those wholesome arms of Izuku.

"So...what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Just some bonding time...Mikoto."

"Like now?"

"Heh. Family bonding. I never see him that much and you're busy taking care of him."

"Stop it. Your the full-time number one hero remember? How can you not be busy? Still I look forward to it. Night Izuku."

"Night Mikoto."

The father and mother fell to sleep fully clothed on top of their bed just waiting to wake up for the next day.

Though one of them was having a very vivid dream of the past...

Ten years ago...

Where am I? That was the thought going through my head as I walk through a forest of sunflowers. They stood tall as the highest building I have ever seen in my life.

Walking, searching, and exploring this new wilderness had caught me in a astonishment. Though it was odd at most, I couldn't see colors. Everything was black or white with the mix of grey to help see certain aspects of the forest.

After walking endlessly until I stumbled across a yellow color at the distance of the colorless plain. Rushing towards it, I saw it was a flower I don't recognize and it was completely different. Where the yellow spewed out from the center of the plant. It tipped the flower over dropping that yellow substance.

Is that honey? I thought once more. My hand reaching down to touch it but before I could the sound of beeping interrupted the dream.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Mmaaaghhh." I woke up with a yawn hearing my alarm clock beep and beep continuously. My hand reached for the silence button and thankfully it did not take much effort to due so.

"Izuku, breakfast is almost done!" I heard my mother in the living room but since my door was closed the voice was weakened. "Coming." I said tired but nonetheless ready to start my day.

After eating breakfast and getting changed into my uniform, I got ready for another day of... school. Upon exiting the apartment, I went down a couple of stairs as the elevator was busy and there were certainly a lot of people waiting. I lived on the fourth floor of the apartment complex with my mother, so going down these stairs was a bit tiring since my backpack weigh about an extra ten to fifteen pounds.

Those extra pounds were books that are related to school and my hobbies. As I finally reached the ground level, I left the lobby.

After another detour, of me watching a fight between a villain and the heroes which was taking place on the train tracks. I rushed to school, went into my class, and sat down on my seat.

I was getting out my pencil and class note book when the homeroom teacher came in to make an announcement.

"Alright class, I have announcement to make. We have a new student who just transferred here. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

A girl with dark black hair came into the classroom. Her bangs were covering her eyes. The hairstyle was unkept in a way from the point I saw it.

"This is Mikoto Urabe, make sure to treat her well." Our homeroom teacher said as all of us payed attention to her.

"Hi everyone." The voice was tired yet still tranquil.

"Not much of a talker I see, well how about you get seated. Hmmm oh. You can sit next to Midoriya. Midoriya raise your hand."

I did as the teacher instructed and a nervous I can get. My hand was shaking as the new transfer student noticed me. I could tell she was looking at me but I don't know what kind of expression I was getting due to the long straight yet unruly bangs.

As she walked to the empty seat next to me and sat down I introduced myself as best I could. "Umm H-H-Hi."

She looked at me, still with a unreadable expression. "I'm I-Izuku M-Midoriya, if y-you have a-any q-questions j-just ask." My sheepish voice came aloud yet she seem to understand with a "Okay."

'There you go Izuku making a fool of yourself!' I mentally screamed as people around us were snickering or chuckling about me and the topic of talking to girls. It was the start of my second year in middle school and it was already embarrassing!

Lunch had passed by relatively quickly as much I dislike it. Thought he end of the day was coming closer.

"Pff! Heh. Heh Hahahahha!"

Suddenly during class the girl next to me was sent down upon the floor. Kicking her legs in the air while laughing her heart out.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!"

It was apparent she was enjoying herself a bit to much but we all said nothing. Looks of confusing, worry, and uncomfortably behavior was present in all of us.

Soon after ten or twelve seconds she stopped. Getting back up to her seat then apologizing for her outburst while the rest of us seemed a bit more confused then shocked. Nonetheless the day continued.

I was the few who stayed until everyone else had left. Which it did not bother me in the slightest. Although when I was doing nothing but looking up heroes and taking notes on them for a few hours. Was then I realized how late had it gotten. It was the late afternoon when I noticed how much time had passed.

Taking a drink from my water bottle before deciding to leave for the day. It was still in my hand...the bottle.

Getting up in a hurry was the motive, then something caught my eye. The same girl, on her first day who said nothing about herself and laughed hysterically on the floor was now still napping on her desk.

Walking to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook it. After a couple of times of movement and saying her name.

"U-Urabe-San... school is...out. S-Shouldn't you head home?" I said a bit nervous.

When she woke up with a "hmmm" at that moment when I placed my water bottle on her desk which was next to hers. I saw those onyx eyes for the first time. And to me it was absolutely beautiful.

I saw her take a moment to look outside for a second and agree with me.

"Yea. It seems so."

"Thanks."

"O-Oh it's not big deal." I said not taking any form of gratitude.

She waltz passed me taking her plastic water bottle which looked like mine but I knew it couldn't be. Seeing her almost leave when I noticed something.

"W-Wait!"

I called out and she looked back at me. Pointing at my own mouth to tell her what was the situation this time.

"Y-You have some drool."

She wiped her arm across her mouth to get rid of said drool. Nodding her head in thanks and gratitude she left me alone.

As I looked at the orange sun about to turn into a sunset, I grabbed my water and uncapped it.

I noticed something...again.

Why does my water suddenly taste sweet and full of honey? It didn't taste like this before. Those was my thoughts before I shrugged it off and down the rest of it into my system.

AU: In your honest opinion, how was this chapter/one-shot. I am still debating on either making it a story or just leaving here as it is. Anyway thanks for reading this out of your time and have a good day or night. In your opinion should it be left alone? Or actually try to develop something here?


End file.
